


Flash of green

by PoltergeistForever



Series: "Bad" Zircon AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: " Are you sure you want to do this? I mean,  I don't want to rush you into this..." Blue Zircon says to Yellow Zircon for what felt the hundred time that evening.Today was supposed to be a day were both zircons just sit and relax on the beach. However, one conversation after another lead to the concept of fusion and their thoughts of it.Blue was fine with it. At first, she didn't like it and rather fear it due to Homeworld strict rules. But soon grew to liking it. Blue first ever fusion was with Garnet. They were in a dire situation and they fused into " Tiger eye"Yellow wasn't sure about fusion, especially cross fusions. Yellow Zircon  was " raised" to hate cross fusions on Homeworld and did for most her career. However, she is now fine with cross fusions as long as she isn't the one participating." I'm not a thousands years old anymore. I have been waiting for years to try it with someone I can trust. Besides, were the same gem, I am fine and use to same gem fusions" Yellow replies quietly. She quickly stands up, holing out a shaky hand towards Blue who is sitting on the sand.





	Flash of green

" Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't want to rush you into this..." Blue Zircon says to Yellow Zircon for what felt the hundred time that evening.

Today was supposed to be a day were both zircons just sit and relax on the beach. However, one conversation after another lead to the concept of fusion and their thoughts of it.

Blue was fine with it. At first, she didn't like it and rather fear it due to Homeworld strict rules. But soon grew to liking it. Blue first ever fusion was with Garnet. They were in a dire situation and they fused into " Tiger eye"

Yellow wasn't sure about fusion, especially cross fusions. Yellow Zircon was " raised" to hate cross fusions on Homeworld and did for most her career. However, she is now fine with cross fusions as long as she isn't the one participating.

" I'm not a thousands years old anymore. I have been waiting for years to try it with someone I can trust. Besides, were the same gem, I am fine and use to same gem fusions" Yellow replies quietly. She quickly stands up, holing out a shaky hand towards Blue who is sitting on the sand.

Blue just look up in awe towards her girl friend. She was curious in trying fusion with her but was very nervous in making Yellow unconformable.

" All right. If you are uncofo-" Blue began but was interrupted by Yellow quickly grabbed Blue's jacket arm and hauls her up. Blue stops taking quickly.

" Listen, Blue. If you don't want to, just tell me." Yellow says, as she slowly intertwines her fingers with Blue's and leans in bit closer. For a few moments, they both just stand there, staring into each others eyes. 

It was getting late and the sun was mostly down now. The only noise both zircons heard was the waves crashing against the beach and their own voices.

" I'm just bit nervous... I haven't fused in ages..." Blue whispers and she uses her thumb to stroke Yellow fingers around her own.

" I haven't fused before at all. I guess you gotta teach me?" Yellow leans in and whispers this into Blue's neck. She knows how to get a reaction.

" Excuse me!" Blue quickly lets go of Yellow and back up bit. " Were in a public place, you can't do that out here!"

Yellow nods and puts one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. " Awww, It wasn't that bad. Don't you remember that movie with-"

" You don't need say it ! " Blue quickly says, feeling her cheeks flare up in embarrassment. Though there isn't nobody on the beach anymore since it's pretty dark, however the thought of anyone hearing it makes her want poof.

Blue steps closer again and grabs Yellow 's hand and places it on her own hip and holds the other one in her other hand. Blue now grins as the the face of her counter-part begins to darken. It rare to see her in a blush state and it brings joy every time the blue gems sees it.

" Can you dance?" Blue suddenly asks. Not really paying much attention that she unconsciously starting to do a slow waltz with Yellow somewhat consciously following.

However before the Yellow gem could reply, Blue dip her down and which cause both gems to glow and enveloped in a bright light in till a new gem took their place.

A bright green fusion.

...............

" Oh my stars, are you okay?" The fusion grumbled to it's self. " I-I think so..." The fusion then gasps bit and began to touch it's face in a slight panic.

" We fused!" The fusion yelled. She quickly rushing to the ocean edge and stared back at a a four eye, four arm green zircon. Wearing somewhat a combination of what Blue's human attire and Yellow's current form.

" We look hot..." The fusion muttered than quickly added, " Seriously? like- " Bore the fusion could really get a true grasp of who she is, a familiar voice yells.

" See I told you I seen a light!"

The fusion quickly whips around to see the Crystal Gems running towards them. Due to be the sudden shock of the thought of someone watching them, the fusion quickly begins to freak out, break apart and both of the gems fall into the shallows.

" Aww man, I'm so sorry for yelling.." Steven quickly stops into of the two gem who are crawling out of the water with the other Crystal gem not far behind.

" It's fine..." Blue Zircon sighs, trying her best to brush of the sand off her clothes. Yellow doesn't say anything and just tries to help Blue.

" We really do apologize. Steven just really loves meeting new fusions. " Pearl quickly says, looking down.

" If you're worried about us seeing anything, we really didn't see anything." Amethyst added.

" No, really it's fine. We were just testing something." Blue stands up with Yellow, still silent following. " We better get goi-

" Ah, let me makes this up to you guys!" Steven quickly says while getting in front of Blue. " How about I set up some date." Blue just stares and realizes that there is really no point being salty about the interruption. Steven was just still child after all, a curious being.

" I'll take up on your offer.." Blue replies, smiling softly at the Steven's now smiling face. 

"Yeah..." Yellow whispers then puts hand on Blue's arm. " You're wet from fallen in the ocean. Come on, we better go home to get you dried."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at describing stuff.


End file.
